


Welcome to My Dear Nightmares

by ErrorError_system_failure



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Little Nightmares (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mono can bring people back from the dead, Mono is the lady and The Hanging man's son, No Mono doesn't feel hunger like six, Other, Six died and then came back to life, Six is nonbinary, They're just a cannibal, This is after The Little Nightmares two, TommyInnit is Mono from Little Nightmares two, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, six is not related to either of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorError_system_failure/pseuds/ErrorError_system_failure
Summary: Tommy wasn't his name.He wasn't a child, A child was always killed.He wasn't Hungry, No he was normal.His mind wasn't form here, No It form a tainted and broken world.After all, He was born on the maw. He was the son of the lady, The son of the Ghost man.He was Mono
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono & The bullies, The Hanging Man/The Lady (Little Nightmares), The Lady & The Hanging Man & Mono, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	Welcome to My Dear Nightmares

Tommy couldn’t help but stare at the destruction surrounding him. Part of him just felt so surreal. He’d only felt this way once, that one time was enough for him. The emptiness in his stomach was all to familiar and comforting, Like an old friend. Old friend.....Tommy stopped for a moment, An old friend. A dear old friend, Who knew hunger better than anyone. Part of him tried to forget his old name so many, Many times. But even in this life There were reminders. 

The hunger was the first one, It never felt natural for him to have a full stomach, No matter what philza said. It was a twisted and broken fate for him. To forever remain with hunger in his stomach, To forever feel wrong when full. 

The second was being in a forest. He was always so alert, Always remaining on guard. He was always waiting for the hunter, The crazed Gun man would hunt him down more times then he could count. He remembers the tunnels he made to escape him, He remembers being caged and locked away before escaping. He fears the forest. He fears the hunter within it. 

The third was a fear of Dream, His stupid mask, Something he so dearly hated and loved. The mask reminded him of the lady, A lady of the maw, His mother. She was gone, Lost someone who’d he’d never see again, Part of him missed her, Part of him damned her. 

The reason he hated wilburs insanity so much, It reminded him of the maw when he was younger. The tainted tower as he called it. The hospital. The Schoolhouse. The forest. That fucking Tower. 

His father, the father he’d had the unfortunate luck of inheriting the same Abilities of. Its apart of the reason he’d acted like he did, Like a child. He’d never gotten to be one in the first place. Tommy....That was a name given to him by wilbur. But that wasn’t his name, Not by birth at least. 

No, His birth name was Mono. And he felt like going home.


End file.
